This is a new George O'Brien Kidney Research Center application from the Albert Einstein College of Medicine (AECOM. The theme of this application, "Cell Signaling in the Kidney", recognizes both the broad array of cellular signaling that characterizes the normal kidney as well as the critical role of cell signaling in pathological conditions. Six investigators propose highly interactive projects aimed at understanding signaling in the normal and diseased glomerulus. In the broadest sense, i this application seeks to: 1) Provide an infrastructure that enhances progress in kidney disease-related research, and facilitates translating the results of research into improved care for people with renal disease. Specifically, this will be accomplished by supporting four sub-programs for five years each and two Developmental Research/Pilot and Feasibility Study sub-programs for two years each; 2) Provide an ongoing Developmental Research/Pilot and Feasibility Study Program over five years that supports initiation of new research programs in renal-related areas that are both basic and translational; 3) Provide an Administrative Core as the principal means of planning, implementing, and monitoring the programs in research and training; 4) Provide an Imaging Core that serves the linked needs of all O'Brien investigators in this technical area.